Un cahier de cuir noir
by hisope gulbert
Summary: Depuis huit ans, je recouvre les pages de ces cahiers de sombres cursives. Mais cela va changer. Je ne t’écrirais plus.


**Un cahier de cuir noir dans une boite en fer**

**Auteur** : Hisope

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cet écrit.

**Résumé** : Depuis huit ans, je recouvre les pages de ces cahiers de sombres cursives. Mais cela va changer à présent. Je ne t'écrirais plus.

**Note** : Cette fiction se déroule dans un futur alternatif, dans la lignée du _Pince de Sang Mêlé_. Les évènements des_ Reliques de la Mort_ ne sont donc pas pris en compte. Bonne lecture !

**Statut** : Complet.

* * *

Les rayons de soleil se faufilent entre les lourdes tentures violettes qui voilent la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder le réveil pour savoir qu'il est entre sept heures et sept heures trente. Mon cerveau semble habité par une mystérieuse mécanique d'une précision infernale, qui pousse mes yeux à s'ouvrir chaque matin à heure fixe ou presque.

Et comme à chaque fois, je retrouve mes esprits après quelques secondes d'éveil seulement. Comme je suis nostalgique des longs réveils de mon enfance. Je me revois traîner des heures durant entre mes draps, essayant en vain d'émerger du pays des songes. Tout cela est loin à présent. Mes rêves semblent s'être enfuis avec les années. Ou est-ce à cause de cette si dure réalité ?

Je me retourne et mon regard se pose sur Livia. La petite féline que tu as connue a depuis longtemps laissé place à un fauve paresseux et câlin. Je sais que tu l'adorerais, avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et sa robe de siamois à poils longs, elle est plus qu'irrésistible. Surtout dans sa position actuelle, oh oui, il faut que tu la voies.

Je me penche avec précaution sur ma table de nuit et saisit un petit cahier recouvert de cuir noir. Ses pages, d'un blanc immaculé, sont reliées entre elles par une spirale argentée. Un crayon dans la main droite, je commence à croquer le félin. De petits sursauts l'animent de temps à autre. Est-elle en train de rêver ? Se voit-elle courant dans les herbes hautes à la poursuite d'une alléchante petite souris ? Ou bien son esprit est-il occupé à créer une nouvelle farce destinée à effrayer les elfes de maison du manoir ?

Un petit coup frappé à la porte. Mon elfe Aly entre et range dans mes armoires des ensembles fraîchement lavés. Elle s'incline bien bas et disparaît dans un craquement sonore.

Mon regard retombe sur le cahier ouvert. Une page est couverte d'un nouveau croquis de Livia et mes impressions matinales sont couchées élégamment sur la feuille adjacente.

Je soupire. J'avais oublié que tout cela n'était plus nécessaire.

Je me lève lentement et me dirige dans l'angle opposé de la pièce. Je m'assoie devant ma coiffeuse et saisit ma brosse. Mon regard se pose sur cette jeune femme brune dans le miroir. Un visage petit et rond, le nez légèrement retroussé, des cheveux noirs qui retombent à présent souplement sur mes omoplates. Mes yeux bleus, si expressifs autrefois, si lointains à présent. J'ai tant changé. Est-ce que tout cela te plairait ?

Je saisis un crayon et choisis une nouvelle page. Je note mes interrogations, mes insécurités.

Aly me vient en aide et je sors finalement de ma chambre, parée pour la journée, le cahier contre mon cœur.

Je pénètre dans le salon et salue en silence celle que je considère à présent comme ma mère.

Je l'admire. Elle s'accroche à la vie pour toi. Ma propre mère n'a pas su trouver en elle cette force de caractère. Elle n'a pas supporté la condamnation de mon père. Elle se suicida un jeudi, à l'aube, à l'instant même où un être sans nom aspirait au loin d'âme de mon père.

Merlin merci, les détraqueurs ont été bannis à tout jamais d'Azkaban à la fin de la guerre. Ils ne servent plus que pour les exécutions qui se déroulent à présent dans la Chambre de la Mort du Département des Mystères.

Je regarde ta mère. Ses yeux ne semblent vouloir lâcher la _Gazette _du jour. Intriguée je m'approche et me penche par-dessus son épaule. Ah, je comprends mieux. La nouvelle est en première page. Certains s'insurgent, d'autres applaudissent. Inutile de préciser que la première catégorie est largement plus ample que la seconde.

Une photographie de ton toi d'avant illustre l'article, à côté d'une autre, de Potter. Le pauvre, j'en viendrais presque à le plaindre. Il est pressé et supplié de tous côtés depuis sa victoire sur le Lord. Dire que cela fait quatre ans déjà que l'héritier de Serpentard s'agenouilla devant le petit gryffondor gringalet.

Tout passe si vite, mais pourtant si lentement.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le dernier dimanche du mois. Normalement, ta mère et moi devrions déjà être en train de préparer ton coli. Mais nous ne le ferons plus désormais.

La boîte de fer qui aurait du contenir nos présents de ce mois-ci repose sur une table basse, à droite de l'une des baies vitrées lumineuses qui éclairent si bien votre petit salon d'hiver. Oui, c'est ici que nous déjeunons encore à présent. Le mois de mai de cette année est le plus froid que l'Angleterre ait connu depuis au moins deux siècles. Mais nous ne nous en plaindrons pas n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes des créatures de l'hiver. La neige et les cachots hantent nos rêves estivaux lorsque la chaleur est accablante.

Est-ce ma plume qui danse ainsi sur mon carnet ? Oh non, je suis encore en train de t'écrire.

Il me sera difficile de me débarrasser de cette habitude.

Huit ans. Cela fait huit ans que j'écris, que je t'écris.

Un carnet pour chaque mois.

Ils t'ont enfermé dans le quartier de moyenne sécurité. Ce qui signifie une lettre par semaine. Ou un colis par mois.

Comme nous n'arrivions jamais à décider quelle lettre partirait quand ou qui écrirait cette semaine, ta mère et moi avons opté pour la seconde solution.

Et pendant huit ans, j'ai couché sur ces feuilles blanches mes moindres pensées, mes moindres espoirs. Mais aussi les évènements qui secouaient notre monde, ce que devenaient nos amis. Je suis même devenue maître dans l'art du croquis, moi qui n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de développer mes qualités artistiques. Je me suis bien rattrapée avec ta mère. Nous peignons souvent ensemble, elle m'a appris le piano, le chant. Mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée si je me répète. L'esprit humain est ainsi fait, une succession sans fin d'idées qui se reproduisent à l'infini selon la tournure des évènements. Une pensée en attire une autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout soit dit et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à tout recommencer. Dans un ordre différent si possible.

J'essaie de forcer mes doigts à se desserrer, mais rien n'y fait. Je me demande combien de secondes j'ai passé depuis ces huit années, une plume ou un crayon à la main. Le fait est que « Schribenpenne, Magasin » de plumes m'a encore adressé un prospectus avant-hier pour une nouvelle gamme de plumes d'aigrette « _nouvelle génération _» La réclame moldue semble inspirer nos commençants. Je suis l'un de leurs plus gros clients.

Mais cela va changer à présent. Je ne t'écrirais plus.

Derrière le masque impassible de ta mère je remarque une pointe d'appréhension. Je la comprends, mon corps entier est tendu dans l'attente.

Je ne peux rester ici. Je salue ta mère et regagne mes appartements, juste en face des tiens.

Je m'installe à mon bureau, situé dans une alcôve de mon salon. Je n'ai jamais aimé travailler à la lumière du jour. Un restant de notre vie dans les cachots de Poudlard ? Sûrement.

J'ai une quantité incroyable de travail en ce moment. Les éditeurs commencent à préparer leurs collections pour la rentrée littéraire, en septembre. Je reçois des manuscrits par dizaines chaque semaine. Qui aurait cru que la tâche de correcteur soit si prenante ? Pas moi en tout cas. Dire que je n'avais accepté ce poste que pour faire plaisir à Théo, lorsqu'il a racheté les Editions du Solstice.

Je pensais que corriger les fautes des auteurs serait une tâche laborieuse, et cela l'est parfois. Mais en général, je prends un plaisir insoupçonné à remanier les phrases incorrectes, à laisser ma petite touche personnelle dans ces ouvrages qui seront lus par des générations de sorciers. Sans compter que je suis payée à la page pour lire des textes inédits et souvent très intéressants.

Non, je raye ce que je viens d'écrire. Théo m'a envoyé pas plus tard qu'hier un ouvrage d'Arithmancie des plus barbants qui fera sans doute fureur dans les milieux spécialisés : _De l'importance de l'utilisation du chiffre 13 dans la Grande Bretagne à l'époque celtique_, par, attention tiens toi bien, Hermione Granger. 454 pages. Un cauchemar ! Théo l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûre. Il sait mieux que personne ma haine pour ce domaine et … l'antipathie que m'inspire l'auteur.

Nous allons donc nous rabattre sur le second roman de Luna Lovergood : _Celle qui voyait l'invisible_. Pas mauvais du tout sur le plan littéraire, très différent de ce que l'on trouve sur le marché. Trop peut-être, ce ne sera sans doute jamais un best-seller.

Tiens, Aly vient de déposer le courrier du jour sur la petite table d'acajou du salon. Je devine d'ici la silhouette d'un nouvel ouvrage. Je crois qu'une beuglante à Théo s'impose. Je ne pourrais jamais terminer tout cela dans les délais ! Et s'il se plaint, je lui suggèrerais de m'offrir un petit retourneur de temps. Je sais qu'il n'en existe plus officiellement, mais je serais surprise si quelques une de ces petites horloges ne prenaient pas encore la poussière dans de quelconques magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Je soupire et me dirige finalement vers la pile de parchemins. La note de Théo m'informe que le manuscrit sera à remettre pour le 30 juin dernier délai. Apparemment, personne hormis Théo et l'auteur ne se doute de la sortie de ce livre qui sera je cite « le best-seller absolu de la rentrée ». Là, j'avoue que je suis intriguée. Satané Théo.

Le futur ouvrage n'est pas si épais que cela, une soixantaine de pages maximum. Je dénoue la ficelle, puis déchire sans ménagement l'épais papier marron entourant le paquet-

Par Merlin ! Incroyable ! Le nouvel opus de Kennilworthy Whisp ! Mais je croyais qu'il avait signé un contrat d'exclusivité avec l'éditeur Wizz Hard Books. Théo est vraiment un serpentard de premier plan.

Aly m'informe qu'il est l'heure de déjeuner. Déjà ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma pendule. Il est bien midi moins le quart. Je me suis laissée emporter par les premières pages de Whisp. Théo a raison, _L'attrapeur rattrapé_ fera sans doute un malheur et il est très bien écrit, je devrais pouvoir le livrer rapidement.

Je rejoins ta mère dans la petite salle à manger du premier étage, à droite du grand escalier de marbre. Les elfes ne nous ont concocté qu'un repas frugal. Pourtant ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblons pouvoir aller au-delà de la salade composée qui nous sert d'entrée.

D'un commun accord, nous nous levons sans bruit, demandons nos capes et déambulons telles deux ombres entre les petites haies de buis bien taillées du jardin français. Nous empruntons le chemin de gravillons menant au temple de Diane qui supplante le domaine. Nous nous asseyons auprès de la statue et laissons en silence nos regards vagabonder librement sur les jardins. L'atmosphère est solennelle, oppressante. Je sens soudain peser sur moi le poids récalcitrant d'une époque qui rechigne à s'achever.

Un petit ruisseau artificiel serpente sur notre gauche. Son lit fut dessiné par l'un de tes ancêtres dont le nom m'échappe à l'instant. Je peux cependant affirmer sans peine qu'il s'agit de ce frêle petit blondinet qui occupe le cadre ovale, suspendu au bout du couloir du rez-de-chaussée de l'aile ouest. Tu devines sûrement de qui il s'agit.

L'écoulement régulier de l'eau rythme mes pensées. Je pose sur mes genoux le cahier noir qui avait sournoisement élu domicile dans ma main droite depuis mon départ du manoir. J'aimerais retranscrire sur papier la délicatesse des premières cardamines blanches toutes justes écloses qui se balancent devant nous. Je jurerais apercevoir la silhouette mélancolique d'une fine fée vêtue de bleu, accrochée fermement à la tige de ces élégantes cressonnettes.

J'ai oublié mes crayons.

Cette observation ébranle mes fondations. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis sortie sans matériel. Je ne peux ni écrire, ni dessiner quoique ce soit pour toi. Je me sens seule, perdue. Comme si les liens qui nous unissaient jusqu'alors avaient tout à coup disparus.

Aly apparaît devant nous. Il est treize heures. Mes doigts s'insinuent entre ceux de ta mère. Je serre fort. Elle fait de même. Nous nous levons et repartons lentement vers le manoir. J'ai peur. La main de ta mère tremble dans la mienne.

Je voudrais proposer à ta mère de la raccompagner à ses appartements, mais je ne le ferais pas. Elle est beaucoup trop fière. Je sais qu'elle refuserait.

Je regagne une nouvelle fois mes appartements. Livia gratte à la porte close qui donne sur les tiens.

J'enfile machinalement la toilette qu'Aly a sortie de mon dressing pour l'occasion. Les reflets bleus et noirs de la soie font ressortir à outrance la pâleur de ma peau. Qu'importe. Je suis une fleur d'intérieur, oubliée dans le coin d'une sombre pièce. Personne ne vient jamais plus m'arroser. Doucement je me meure, je dépéris. Si tu entrais à cet instant, me verrais-tu ? Aurais-tu pitié de ma misère ? Saurais-tu faire redresser mes feuilles, bourgeonner mes branches ?

Je me rends soudain compte que je suis debout devant l'une des consoles du grand salon d'apparat Louis XVI. Quelle idée. Décorer sa demeure familiale avec des meubles que l'on pourrait croire directement issus du palais d'un roi au destin funeste. Vous autres Malfoy avaient une façon bien à vous de tenter le sort.

La pendule en forme de lyre et plaquée de bois de rose m'apprend qu'il est près de quatorze heures. Où sont donc passées les dernières minutes ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Ta mère semble flotter tel un fantôme sur sa bergère favorite. Mon cahier, où est mon cahier ? Oh, juste là, sur le canapé.

Des bruits de voix étrangères résonnent dans l'antichambre.

Aly ouvre soudain le battant droit de la porte et introduit ta cousine, Nymphadora Tonks. Un gros coffre noir se balance derrière elle. Ses lèvres bougent. Elle nous parle. Je ne comprends pas.

Peut-être revient-elle sur les raisons de sa présence ici. Peut-être explique-t-elle comment, dans un souci de faire ce qui est juste, Harry Potter est enfin intervenu en ta faveur, dix ans après les évènements qui coûtèrent la vie à Dumbledore en haut de cette maudite tour. Peu importe. Tout cela, je le sais déjà.

Tonks soupire et abandonne ses explications. D'un mouvement de baguette, le couvercle de la malle se retire. L'auror s'efface. Le contenu du coffre est dévoilé. Ce sont mes cahiers. Empilés soigneusement les uns sur les autres. Huit ans de ma vie.

Un mouvement attire à nouveau mon attention vers la porte.

Ta mère se lève d'un bond.

Mon cœur semble être pris d'arythmie.

Merlin ! Cette fois c'est vrai. Tu es sorti. Tu es là. Enfin. Chez toi. Comme tu es maigre. Comme tu es pâle. Comme tes cheveux sont ternes.

Dans ta robe trouée de prisonnier libéré. La peau sur les os. Les joues creusées.

Comme tu es digne.

Je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi beau.

Tu saisis le cahier noir qui gisait sur le canapé, oublié. Tu le serres contre toi.

Tu as raison, il nous sera nécessaire au début. Pour effectuer une transition. Réinstaller un dialogue entre nous. Ensemble, nous couvrirons ses feuillets.

Enfin, tu relèves la tête. Vers moi. Tes yeux reflètent tant de pensées, d'émotions.

Ca y est, j'en suis sûre. Tu vas de me libérer. M'enchaîner à toi pour de bon.

Un souffle rauque s'échappe de ta bouche. « Pansy… »

Tu m'as reconnue. Je suis rassurée.

Ce sera difficile au début, mais nous relèverons la tête. Ensemble.

Nous allons nous adapter. Laisser derrière nous les derniers lambeaux de notre peau pécheresse et nous orner de nouveaux atours. Muer. Comme les serpents que nous sommes.

Notre vie commence.

° Fin °


End file.
